A tough day
by ILoveTrunksBriefs
Summary: Bulma has a big business meeting and the outcome has her upset, Vegeta is concerned about her health so he takes care of her. My first fic.


Bulma walked into her workshop with the plans for some new inventions. It was nothing major, just a few new bikes and a couple modified cars. She always thought about what was "in" with the new age, everything is about electronics and GPS. She knew she wouldn't be interrupted today since Vegeta had his training schedule, her mother was out shopping, and her father was up tending to all the pets in the sanctuary. A few hours later and capsule after capsule finished, she decided she better start dinner.

Throwing this and that into a pot she made different plates and bowls of food, knowing the Prince of all Saiyans would be ravenous as usual. Vegeta sauntered in right as she was finishing setting the table.

Vegeta- "What is that rancid smell? It smells terrible!"

Knowing he was trying to pick a fight as always, she knew it was best not to give him what he wanted and just stay calm. She knew that but she couldn't actually do it.

Bulma- "WELL EXCUSE ME! I COOK EVERY MEAL OF THE DAY VEGETA! I SHOULD AT LEAST GET SOME APPRECIATION! YOU PIG!"

She knew he'd be mad but he just knew what buttons to press. She thought she saw a glimpse of a smirk on his face as he revved up for verbal sparring.

Vegeta-"WELL YOU'RE JUST A-"

Mr. Briefs- "Is everything all right in here cupcake?"

Bulma- "Yeah everything's fine daddy I was just going upstairs to take a shower. I'm not that hungry. You know with that big business meeting tomorrow I've been feeling a little nervous. Why did you want me to replace you as the representative?"

Mr. Briefs- "Well you're more than capable of running a meeting by yourself. You are a magnificent inventor and I'm sure everything will be fine, honey, I don't know any other person I could trust with this.

Bulma- "But you've been waiting to get this company to sell our latest products. What if I fail? I can just tell you'll be disappointed. I'll try my best."

Mr. Briefs- "Bulma, darling, you'll do fine and I will never be disappointed in you."

Vegeta had had enough of the woman's slop. He had left the kitchen feeling satisfied in the stomach but he was completely bored of their conversation. He only knew that the meeting was important to Bulma. How she had the most gorgeous expression on her face as she worried about the meeting. Wait, why should he care about the stupid woman? She only matters for the technology, nothing more, well besides how fun she is to mess with. He needed to get some sleep from all the training he'd done so he settled into his room and slept in his comfy bed.

*After the meeting*

Bulma walked out of the building to find it raining out.

"Perfect weather for a perfect loser" thought Bulma angrily. She searched her briefcase and of course she seemed to have forgotten an umbrella. She looked up and down the roads and there was a traffic jam for miles. She didn't want to call a taxi and she forgot her capsules at home. "Great" she mumbled under her breath. She started the walk home. It wasn't too far but it was long enough that she could complain about it. Without realizing it she had started crying. "I'm so useless, I couldn't even help daddy out with a business meeting. How am I ever going to take over the company for daddy now?" She went over her speech in her head and reviewed her performance on how she showed holograms of the new products. She must have come on too strong. She gave up with reasoning with herself and just kept walking. She was drenched from head to toe and angry and sad. She thought about how to break it to her father.

Vegeta looked outside and saw the pouring rain. He wondered about the woman and sensed her ki entering the house. So he went downstairs to find a shivering Bulma taking off her shoes. He didn't notice her tear streaked face since he thought it was just the rain. The he noticed her red eyes and realized what had happened. Before he could say a word Bulma threw her arms around him.

Bulma- "Vegeta, I failed in the meeting, they're not going to cooperate with us!" She sobbed into his chest. He was shocked that she had embraced him but he put one arm around her and with the other he stroked her hair. A little redness stole across his cheeks.

Vegeta- "Woman you are going to get sick if you don't get warmed up and dried off." He told her softly. Vegeta picked her up and helped her into the bathroom to dry her off. He helped her dry her hair by tousling it with a towel a few times, and then he let her be after she said she'd change.

*Next morning*

Bulma thought about how sweet it was for Vegeta to help her dry off and how he worried about her being sick. And to be truthful she wasn't feeling too hot. She explained to her father about the meeting and he reassured her that it was alright. She felt a little better after hearing he wasn't mad but she still felt terrible. She went to go work on more capsules and fix a few broken battle bots Vegeta had destroyed. After a few tweaks and tune ups Bulma began to feel dizzy. Then everything went black.

Vegeta went to check on the battle bots he had asked the woman to fix. He entered the room and he saw her passed out on the work bench. He wasted no time in feeling her head and rushing her upstairs to her room. After a cold rag to her head and some rest she came to and found Vegeta looking at her with a frown on his face, but not a mean frown.

Vegeta- "I told you you'd get sick."

Bulma- "Th-Thanks for taking care of me." She said with a slight blush.

Vegeta looked straight into her eyes and said "I'd do anything for you." With that he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with pleasure. She thought playfully, "I should get sick more often!"

Thanks so much for reading this! This is my very first fan fiction and I have to say I'm proud of it. By all means review it and tell me what you think and if you have pointers or tips by all means tell me


End file.
